


[Podfic] Breaking Point

by sophinisba



Series: sophinisba's Voiceteam 2020 works [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Tony Stark Survives Endgame, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Frottage, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic and Science, Marriage to Break a Curse, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Slow-ish burn, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: LearnedFoot's story read aloud:Because of magic and its complete lack of sense, Tony currently has a splitting migraine that makes it hard to think, a body that aches in places he didn’t know could ache, and—oh yeah—according to Strange, none of that is going away until he gets married to someone.Super, magically, unbreakably married.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: sophinisba's Voiceteam 2020 works [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730296
Comments: 11
Kudos: 45





	[Podfic] Breaking Point

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Breaking Point](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945216) by [LearnedFoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/pseuds/LearnedFoot). 



> I loved reading this fic at last year's Just Married fest and knew right away I wanted to make a podfic of it, but I also felt a little intimidated and didn't get started until the last week of Voiceteam 2020, the Dream Big challenge.
> 
> I had so much fun reading LearnedFoot's Tony POV! A few times I had to stop and take a break because it made me giggle. Also other parts made me melt. 😍
> 
> I'm really happy with how the podfic turned out and excited to be posting one of the longest ones I've made! I hope you enjoy listening!

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic2020/Breaking+Point.mp3) | **Size:** 81.2 MB | **Duration:** 2 hours, 15 minutes
  * [Podbook](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic2020/Breaking+Point.m4b) | **Size:** 66.5 MB | **Duration:** 2 hours, 15 minutes

  
---|---


End file.
